


Homecoming

by castiel_ambrose



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Getting Together, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiel_ambrose/pseuds/castiel_ambrose
Summary: He was so engrossed he barely heard the man’s voice behind him until a hand accompanied it, hesitant but warm and calloused as it rested on his arm. “Alexios?”Out of instinct Alexios spun around and grabbed the man’s wrist, bewildered but warning filled glare melting away to complete shock. “Thaletas?” He could scarcely breathe it out, eyes roving over the man in front of him before he was pulled into a tight hug, a hand thumping his shoulder. He was helpless to do anything but hug back, feeling the press of steel and leather against him.“Alexios, dear Gods, it’s wonderful to see you."---Thaletas meets up with Alexios on his first journey home to Sparta
Relationships: Alexios/Thaletas (Assassin's Creed)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr!

The ground has never felt so uncertain under Alexios’ feet as it did now, in Sparta. In his “home”. His search for the truth had taken him all around Greece, from oracles to battlefields to across the sea and the depth of Posideon’s fury. 

All the way to family. And now, all the way to the land he thought he’d never go back to again.

When they had come in eyesight of the shore, Barnabas had remarked that the bird always knew when it had come back to its nest, no matter how far away it had been. As he had started to walk through the streets too, he began to understand. No matter how much he may have looked an outsider among the soldiers in their shining armor of gold and red, the blood that flowed in his veins was the same as in theirs. He had even likely bled alongside some of them in their little war against the Athenians.

The sun was at its peak as he stopped his journey near the statue of Leonidas, at his tomb. The area wasn’t overly crowded, but he wondered just how many people stared at him. Likely none of them knew who he was, what was strapped to his back. What would his grandfather say had he been alive now? These thoughts didn’t plague him often, but now it was if they were beyond forthcoming.

He was so engrossed he barely heard the man’s voice behind him until a hand accompanied it, hesitant but warm and calloused as it rested on his arm. “Alexios?”

Out of instinct Alexios spun around and grabbed the man’s wrist, bewildered but warning filled glare melting away to complete shock. “Thaletas?” He could scarcely breathe it out, eyes roving over the man in front of him before he was pulled into a tight hug, a hand thumping his shoulder. He was helpless to do anything but hug back, feeling the press of steel and leather against him.

“Alexios, dear Gods, it’s wonderful to see you. How long since Mykonos… six months?”

“Had to have been. You’re back in Sparta so soon?” Alexios pulled away from the hug, hands resting on the shoulders of the other man for just a while longer before they fell away to the side, just brushing his arms.

“I just arrived yesterday. I was called back for reports, and since it seemed stable, I didn’t think it was in much danger with my absence.” Thaletas shook his head, in some form of disbelief. “Never did I think I would see you in Sparta. Not after… I thought you said you couldn’t return.”

“I… I suppose I found what I was looking for. And it all lead me back here, anyway. Every road I took.” Alexios gestured around to the city and the fields -- he had avoided looking east towards Mount Taygetos ever since he had come into view of the land -- and Thaletas let out a small breath of laughter, crossing his arms behind the small of his back as he seemed to appreciate the view as well.

“Sparta has that effect on people. Seems right that you were drawn to this as well.” Thaletas nodded with his head towards the statue in front of them. “You don’t find this the most beautiful part of all?”

“I’ve seen bigger.” Alexios smirked just a bit, intentions and meaning vague even as he saw the faintest amount of pink cover Thaletas’ cheeks.

“I’m sure you have.” Gods, how much had he missed this? And how much had he thought he would never get to have it again? But then he remembered Mykonos, and how they had spoken of the Fates bringing them together again, but just as much about Kyra and the plans the rebels had for rebuilding that island. And then he had to dim the light inside of him just a bit more as Thaletas continued, staring up at the statue. “They’ve had this up as long as I can remember. They built it after the Battle of Thermopylae. The great King Leonidas.”

“My mother… She spoke highly of him. Told me many stories about him, about what his legacy meant to us and our family.” He knew what was coming before Thaletas even could give him a look of confusion and questioning. “Leonidas is my grandfather. Father of my mother.”

“Alexios.” Thaletas gave another one of those half-laughs, which was the equivalent of a full laugh for him, but it quickly died as they both stared at each other. His eyes widened just a bit, looking from the statue of the king to the  _ misthios _ . “King Leonidas is your grandfather.”

“Is it so unbelievable? If I grew out my beard, I’d look just like him.” Alexios joked, but Thaletas just shook his head, their eyes locking.

“Your life is fantastic, Alexios. Something straight out of… Something Hesiod himself would envy writing.” Such pure sincerity fell from his lips that Alexios found himself growing shy under it, head ducking away to look at another spot in the distance.

“You’re too kind.” Alexios finally admitted, turning back to look at Thaletas but finding his attention turned beyond the city as well.

“Are you busy? Or waiting for anything?”

Alexios knew, rationally, that yes, he was. It was the whole purpose for his being here, waiting for the time for his audience with the kings of Sparta alongside his mother and Brasidas. Thaletas just happened to be simply the best coincidence that could happen at that time. But the other part of him knew that the thread of fate was meant to be followed, that he was to be strung along by the thread until they reached the end. And he had time, even if it was time for a final goodbye.

“I have time. What did you have in mind?”

“Something special.”

* * *

The journey led them out of the city and more into the countryside, heading north up into the sloping hills.

“How were the Silver Islands when you left?” Alexios was finally able to get out after some time of companionable but  _ filled _ silence.

“Fine. The Athenians have left us alone.” Thaletas look back at the  _ misthios  _ as they walked. “The government implemented by the Spartans and the rebels seem to be stable enough.”

“Kyra is doing well?”

Thaletas was silent until they finally stopped on top of a hill near ruins farther away from the city; it was in view, but barely. When he spoke again, it was measured. “Last I saw her, she was.”

“Oh.” Alexios nodded, crossing his arms. “That’s good. I’m glad she’s doing well after everything. She will make a fine wife when everything is truly settled, I’m sure.”

“Alexios.” Thaletas was quiet, but his voice was firm. “We haven’t…Before I left, we weren’t together in such a way.”

“No? But you both seemed-”

Thaletas sighed, hands behind his back as they fidgeted nervously. “I know what it seemed. But I… I couldn’t feel for her as I did for you. Every night, on those islands, all I could think about was the beach. Those ruins.” He looked over at Alexios, a hand hesitantly reaching out for his shoulder. “What we said to each other.”

“Thaletas, I-”

“They weren’t just words to me. Not then. And not now. Alexios, I lo-”

He didn’t get to finish as Alexios reached for him and pulled him close, lips meeting roughly. Their arms wrapped around each other tightly, Alexios’ hand trailing up Thaletas’ armor to play with the wisps of curls there at the nape of his neck, earning him a shiver. Gods, how much had he missed this? And how much had he thought he would never get to have it again? It was so, so easy in the soldier’s arms to forget everything and once again melt into security and further on into an emotion he was scared to name.

Things were not so easily forgotten. Some pain was still there. But for now, for just an hour or two, he was content to ignore it because of what this was.

“You didn’t get to let me finish.” Thaletas was breathless as they pulled away eventually, foreheads resting against each other.

“Unless your words were for me to drown in the Aegean Sea, I didn’t need to hear anything else.” Alexios gave a barely-there smile, excitement pouring through it.

Thaletas smirked just a bit, mischief dancing in on his words. “And if I said I wanted to take you here and now?”

“Don’t give me any ideas.” Alexios ignored the sharp bit of pleasure that shot through him at the idea. Delos was still fresh in his mind. “Maybe later tonight, should all things go well.” He sighed, hand still at the nape of Thaletas’ neck as he stroked his cheek with his thumb. “I seek an audience with the Kings first. I’ve been through what can only be compared to the trials of Herakles for this.”

“The Kings? You’ve been busy. What do you need to see them for?”

“My citizenship, my house, among other things. Yes,” He noted at the look, “it’s a very long story.”

“I’m sure. When is your audience?”

“In a few hours, if I’m accurate with the time.”

“I want to go with you.”

Alexios furrowed his brow, pulling away in the embrace just a bit more with reluctance to look over the soldier. “What?”

“I want to go with you, Alexios. To the Kings.” His eyes flitted away for a second, seeming to think of other things for a second, before shaking his head just barely as if dismissing an idea. Before Alexios could ask him about it, he continued. “I can vouch for you as well, your performance in Mykonos. I’ll help you. It’s the least I can do.”

“Thaletas, it’s not like that. And you don’t have to. You don’t owe me anything.”

“I don’t want to leave your side, Alexios. Especially now. Or ever, if I can help it.”

The words hung heavy in the air between both of them, a promise made only in the sights of the Gods themselves. Alexios was silent for a long time before squeezing Thaletas’ arms just slightly, a comfort for himself just a little bit.

“You say that.”

“I mean it. I was a fool then. Now that I realize I have a chance again, I won’t be so foolish.” Thaletas said.

“I don’t care if you’re a fool. I care if you’re there or not. But the Kings won’t be easy to speak to.” He wanted to tell him about the Cult of Kosmos, about the danger he could be walking into, but he held back. 

“I know. You’re going to need me there anyway. So, if you’re sure you don’t have time for what I’d much rather do with you,” Alexios couldn’t help a good-natured roll of his eyes, “then we’ll head back to the city to prepare you. And you can explain things to me.”

“Fine.” Alexios pulled him in for one more kiss, unable to help himself. He had once asked Thaletas if he would stay by his side, “now and forever”. Back then, he hadn’t known how much those words meant. But now he did. But the weight wasn’t unbearable; it was warm, settling like a cloak on his body and keeping him safe from everything and everyone else. “And afterward, should all go well, perhaps a trip out here for a ‘celebration’ wouldn’t be such a bad idea.”

“I knew you’d see things my way, Eagle-Bearer.” Thaletas smiled, and Alexios had never seen the future clearer, at least for now.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, leave a comment, kudos or stop by my [tumblr](https://straight-into-the-animus.tumblr.com/) where I'm always taking new prompt ideas (Shipping or otherwise, I'm even happy to pop out headcanons or short ficlets) or always open for a chat! Thank you and have an amazing day! Safety and peace!


End file.
